


Logic

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Three 'L's [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Community: wordsontongue, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Picnics, Rain, Silly, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logic

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for **wordsontongue** 's 2010 Flash Fiction Roulette.
> 
>  **Betas:** savageseraph and brodeurbunny30  
>  **Prompt(s):** #22: **["the lily's logic is frozen fire"](http://poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/21380)**

It seemed so logical.

Excellent views for Viggo to photo, rock lilies to keep Sean's horticulture habit happy, beer to pave the way for extracurricular activities.

Viggo made the most wonderful noises with his dick halfway down Sean's throat; the sort that sent shivers right down to Sean's toes.

But when down came a freezing, dripping deluge designed to drown all but the lilies, the only logic left was to hop home half-naked, hoping none but the herons spotted their wrinkled arses.

There's no reason in freezing off your balls.

Not even if Viggo insists no picnic could've gone better.


End file.
